Episode 350 (Manga)
Overview Schierke and Farnese wander Casca's dreamscape, experiencing and collecting various "memory fragments" of her treasured years as a Falcon, and in turn gradually restoring a fragmented effigy representing the state of her mind. While later making their way towards a mountain hovered by a solar eclipse, the two sorceresses are finally spoken to by a miniature Casca, who states, "There is someone I want to see." Synopsis Schierke and Farnese approach a sword and helmet, and upon making contact with them, witness Guts and Casca's first meeting from the latter's perspective. With the ending of the memory, the two notice the coffined doll has been repaired further, proving that experiencing the memory fragments of the dreamscape is crucial to fully reconstructing the broken effigy of Casca's mind. The two trek on through the dreamscape, experiencing Casca's various memories from the Band of the Falcon's gilded years, as well as Griffith's rescuing of Casca from a lustful nobleman in her pre-teen years; in the latter experience, Farnese sympathizes with Casca's initial feelings towards Griffith, having bore similar emotions towards Guts upon meeting him. They experience Casca's joy at Griffith's seeming triumph during a banquet, as well as her shock when he suddenly collapses. Continuing onward, they experience Casca's jealousy-ridden memory of Guts during the two's time in a cave, as well the heart-wrenching helplessness induced in Casca by Guts' departure from the band. The two sorceresses are soon attacked by tentacled creatures, which Schierke likens to "hairballs" and supposes represent things Casca finds viscerally repulsive. Schierke summons the Lady of the Depths to dispatch them. A waterfall appears from the sky, and the girls witness a memory of Casca and Guts fighting again, then of Guts saving Casca from a suicide attempt. The scene shifts to a memory of Guts and Casca's first intimate moment; Farnese covers Schierke's eyes, claiming she must not see what the two are doing, while Schierke protests she must for "research purposes". Meanwhile, Farnese glumly acknowledges the feelings Guts and Casca had for one another. Schierke and Farnese wander in a montage of scenes from the period before the Eclipse. Afterwards, the initially-timid miniature Casca leaps from the coffin and sits atop Farnese's shoulder. Farnese and Schierke begin feeling as if they have wandered for "a month... maybe even a year", while also feeling as if their journey hasn't even lasted a day. Schierke notes that only a few pieces of doll remain missing. They notice an ominous mountain peak in the distance, hovered by a solar eclipse breaching through a crepuscular sky. Schierke concludes that the primary cause of Casca's regression is situated there and acknowledges the perilous are that awaits them. At this point, Farnese notices that the miniature Casca is hiding, scared, in the hollow chest of the coffined doll. After reassuring the miniature Casca, Farnese hears a tiny voice, and both she and Schierke realize the miniature Casca is speaking: "There is someone I want to see." The two resolve to take the tiny avatar to the person and make their approach towards the miasmic peak. Both state, without giving a name, that they suspect they know the identity of the one the miniature Casca wishes to see. Characters in Order of Appearance * Schierke * Farnese * Casca (first-person memory perspective) * Adon (memory) * Guts (memory) * Griffith (memory) * Judeau (memory) * Corkus (memory) * Pippin (memory) * Rickert (memory)